Losing her by my hands
by TeamICan'tDecide
Summary: ONE SHOT : When forced to kill somebody you love, what would you do? Felix has to kill the woman he has known for centuries. This is their last moment captured within a one shot that has the possibilty to turn into a story.


**Hey guys! This is a one shot with the possibility to turn into a full story of Darya's life. But only if I have enough reviews. I wrote this while I was bored and it took me 4 hours or so. There is a very explicit seks scene in it so don't like, don't read!**

**Also I wanted to say that I'm currently writing the next chapter of Felix and Feliciana and When death stands beside you. Both are halfway done. So a little bit more patience.**

**Enjoy, read and review**

* * *

**Losing her by my hands**

Darya was a free women. A free women enjoying what the 21st century had brought. She had always been so. Not a single person had managed to keep her in their fingers long enough to tighten their grasp on her and take away her will and freedom, she always slipped through. Not her parents succeeded, not her vicious creator, not even Aro of the Volturi, who she disliked to say it civilized.

She hated Aro with a passion unknown to mankind. He was a murderer. She had been a part of the Volturi for exactly nine weeks and then she had stormed off, disabling a few temporary guard members as she left. Aro was sick inside his head. He used people for his own outcome and purposes. Caius wasn't a lot better than Aro. He was the most sadistic bastard she had ever met, enjoying every scream and plea that escaped his victim's lips. Marcus had never held her attention. He was always filled with depression, due to the pain of his murdered mate, Didyme.

The whole Volturi guard was stupid enough to allow the abuse of their masters, as they liked to be called. In the short nine weeks she had been a part of them, she didn't make any fellows. She hated Jane and Alec, those disgusting, repulsive witch twins. Especially Jane. She hated Demetri for being a nauseating person. She hated beautiful, nasty Heidi. She hated Afton, who was compared to the others weak so he didn't deserve a place amongst their guards in her opinion. She hated Chelsea, that manipulative bitch. The best part was that they all seemed to hate her equally much. She hated them, and they hated her. Except one vampire, who she liked too. Felix. He had been by her side and when she left the Volturi and thus him, with a very good reason, it hurt her notable.

The choking human under her grip continued to struggle and his heart slowed down to a non-normal human pace, as her eyes drifted around, aware of the presence she knew far too well. She loved that presence more than anything. Happiness and delight brew inside her and she had to suppress a smile.

" Stop it!" she snarled loudly at the human, giving him a fearful dark look and her fingers pushed a bit more onto the soft flesh of the man who had been foolish enough to follow her into an ally somewhere in Copenhagen, Denmark. Humans were dumb and foolish, leaded by their lust as they saw her. It always repeated itself.

" Hello, Felix love." She said softly without looking at him, her voice like wool and her slight accent still not covered up completely by speaking English for centuries long, giving away she was from somewhere else. It was an utterly stupid and somewhat insulting comparison to compare her voice to a cheap, ugly fabric like wool especially for a woman of her calibre but it seemed like the only fitting choice. Her voice was warm and soft just like wool.

She was still the same as when he had first met her, back in 1587. She was roughly estimated a 5 year old vampire back then. It was in Russia, her country of origin and it brought back the pleasant memory of their meeting. That day would never be forgotten. Not even by what would follow now.

She had a sculpted figure which was twine-thin. Her waist was tapered and she had a burnished deadly pale complexion. A pair of slender eyebrows looked down on her sweeping eyelashes. Her delicate ears framed a button nose. A set of dazzling white teeth gleamed as she examined her Chinese-red - the same color as the sole of the shoes she walked on - painted fingernails who were gripping the human's throat deadly, in detail. It was a pleasure to see her flowing, sunrise - golden hair. His nostrils flared unintentionally, smelling her flowery sweet scent and his mind brought back the memories of their time together. Her fiery, red foxy eyes gazed at him, sparkling slightly with recognition and happiness. Eyes with a glimpse of the devil in it. She pouted her puffy lips playfully and took his appearance in. Muscular above any vampire she had ever seen, dark grey cloak and shamelessly handsome like ever. When she pouted it always - for some strange reason - reminded him of how her lips tasted like the sweetest nectar. She was sweet like nectar but she could hurt you like a bee.

" Darya, my love." He replied with a formal nod and she detected pain in his voice. She cocked her head and looked him in the eyes, pulling her hand away from the human. She didn't like what she saw. Eyes filled with pain, guilt, sadness. It made her want to reach for him. It made her brain throb when she thought of what could've been wrong. Felix never showed pain or sadness. And he especially never showed guilt. All these emotions were unknown to him.

The human started to run, ignoring the pain in his throat that her stony hands had caused him.

Darya sighed deeply: " Give me twenty seconds, love." and she stood already in front of her meal, eager to pounce. It was a reflex of human instincts but his fist shot out to defend himself even though he knew it was completely useless against her. She caught it, spun the human around inhumanly fast and broke his neck with one hand. Her own fist grabbed the man's jacket and pulled him to her. Her teeth pierced the skin of his neck and she moaned slightly when she was rewarded with thick, sweet blood. Normally she didn't end her food by breaking its neck, oh no, she loved the torture too much. But now Felix was here and there was clearly something wrong with him, she didn't want to waste any time with torturing the human for her fun. Momentary her priority was Felix, not blood, how crazy it may sound.

It took her exactly twenty seconds like she had said to drain the human of its life and when she was done she kicked the body away to the end of the ally, breaking a few ribs of the dead man, whose name she didn't even bother to ask. With her right index finger she wiped away the blood from the corners of her mouth and then she appeared in front of him. Her hand curled on his cheek, her body almost touching his. Enjoying the feeling of his skin under her fingertips and she let out a small childlike giggle, even though she was a twenty-four year old women.

" You're back." She smiled stunning, taking in the joy of the moment. Her voice happy and light as the breeze of summer air.

" I am." He replied rather difficult, his blank face almost losing its coldness. She looked up at his much taller figure and backed away from the dull, painful look in his eyes. There was something wrong, something terribly and serious. And obviously Felix had something to do with it.

Felix was never a man to show his emotions around people. He just wasn't made that way. Felix wasn't a man who said he loved a women. He was flirtatious, lighthearted and very confident. He was also cocky but he had every right to due to his unequaled, superior fighting skills. However there was also a highly aggressive and murderous side of his personality. All of this didn't bother Darya. In fact, she loved it, taking pride out of how strong and manly he is.

Felix had had many women, only for his pleasure. But Darya was the only one he cared for. She was somehow the only women that could tame him a bit, that he tolerated around him and respected and would protect. That he wanted to protect. She was also a weak spot, that could hurt him. And she knew that.

" Felix, what's wrong?" She asked curious a hint of desperation in her voice. His jaw tightened and his fist clenched like he was suppressing a great amount of anger or pain. Or both.

Suddenly she was in his arms, captured within his crushing arms. His nose running across her jaw. Her own arms captured him in her own strong embrace and she rested her head in his neck, lightly pressing her lips against it.

With great effort she pulled away from him: " Love, tell me what's wrong!" she demanded.

His face hardened again. No it angered: " You were in Italy." He stated.

She smiled flirtatious, showing a flash of dazzling white teeth: " So? Angry because I didn't stop by? You know I would kick the shit out of Aro if I had the chance, love."

A muscle in his jaw clenched: " You broke the law!" He snarled, angry and hurt because of what would follow of her little stunt.

She staggered under his glare, pursing her lips together and met his gaze with her own hurt expression. This situation was very, very bad.

" I couldn't help myself. I hadn't hunted in three weeks and suddenly I smelled the sweetest scent ever…" she explained, trailing slightly off as venom filled her mouth again at the thought of the women and the other humans she had killed.

" Love, you have enraged the masters. You off all the people should know hunting in Volterra is strictly forbidden! For Christ Sake's Darya! You killed a women and two police agents who were watching the scene!" He growled, pain slipping into his voice and his right fist hit the wall, making it crumble down. Maybe he cared more for her than he knew himself.

A small frown was formed between her slender eyebrows: " It was just outside the city wall."

" Nevertheless, you hunted close to Volterra, in public. It wasn't even night, Darya!"

" I was so thirsty…!" She protested weakly and his hands suddenly cupped her face. Her lips quivered like a child about to cry as her mind realized various things simultaneously. But one thing made her chest grow ice-cold.

" Will I be punished?" Although this question was completely unneeded to ask - she knew the laws she had once for nine weeks long helped to protect -, she couldn't help but ask it.

His reaction was clear. She would be punished. Felix sunk to his knees and knotted his fingers into his hair, tempted to yank the roots out. This situation was all so bad and there was no way out.

She knelt in front of him, carefully stroking his cheek. When she spoke, her voice was soft and gentle but anxious and deadly at the same time: " When? Who?!"

He tilted his head and the look in his eyes made her heart wrench. Raging pain spread itself through her chest and she rocked back on her louboutin ankle boots, her eyes large with fear.

" Now?! You?!" she shrieked painfully high and her voice shook f the amount of pain it had to endure. Everybody but Felix. She would've accepted her death by everybody but Felix. Not Felix, not the man she loved. She should've know his visit wasn't one of pleasure. There was no way out. Like a mouse trapped in a corner by a cat.

Felix looked devastated. His masters had ordered him to kill the women he cared for and there was no other way than to oblige and bend to their will. He knew it, she knew it, the masters knew it… How was it possible that this ostentatious beauty had been so foolish? She had been once a co-member and she was supposed to know the rules better than anyone. This beauty was doomed to death by his hands.

A dry sob left her lips and Felix realized it was supposed to resemble crying. He had never seen Darya cry. Never! Not even when the Volturi had killed her entire family. It was soon over. A vicious hatred filled her and she let out a feral hiss. This was really something for Aro and those other bastards to let her suffer even a greater pain by sending Felix, the one she loved. However, she wasn't planning one fighting back or running and try to hide forever.

No. It wouldn't help. They would send the world's best tracker, Demetri and another guard member to finish her, she would be tortured until she would be begging to be ended. Surely Jane would be send too, just to do the torturing properly. And Felix would be punished by not fulfilling a simple task and breaking the rules he helped to maintain.

In a sick way, she should be happy they had sent Felix. He would make it quick, without too much physical pain and yet this pain in her chest she had only felt once in her entire life: when the Volturi slaughtered her whole family mercilessly.

She took slow steps towards the pained man she loved and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lifting herself up to his height, she pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes, accepting her soon-to-be punishment.

She felt his breath travel past her pale cheek and buried herself closer in his chest. She felt safe there, despite the situation. No one would dare to hurt someone who was being embraced by Felix of the Volturi. Almost no one.

" Darya…" he whispers, barely able to force the words out of his throat.

She placed a finger on his lips, silently telling him to shut up and stands on the tips of her toes and then their lips met in a tender kiss that turned passionate very quickly, his tongue digging into the depth of her honey sugared mouth.

She wanted her last memory to be as pleasurable as possible. And it was with him. Every magnificent inch of his muscular body, pressed against hers. His smell, his abs… him. It should be forbidden to want something so bad. To become possessive to the point where one would fight to keep it.

He savored the taste of her lips. The sweetest nectar tickling his taste buds leaving him longing for more sweetness. His hands and another body part were itching to feel her again. The taste of her skin and to be inside her was an arousing him greatly.

Darya was pushed against the wall, lips hungry attacking hers. Felix bit her plump button lip playfully, running his hands over her curves. With one swift move her leather jacket and blouse were ripped of her body exposing her white see- through bra. His lips darted to her neck, his tongue running circles over the smooth skin and she willingly gave in into what would be her last pleasure ever.

" Felix." she whispered needy to the man attacking her neck " More!" It was a command dressed up in a plea. And the tone of her voice made clear that she really needed it. There was a hole in her, and it needed to be filled.

His teeth ripped her lace bra and he putted his sinful mouth on her breast, sucking hard and if Darya would've been human she would have a love-bruise. His lips trailed down to her belly-button, letting his tong swirl in the small hole. It didn't stop there. He worked his way down until his head was between her legs and with another swift movement her leather pants were ripped to shreds too. Darya was too taken aback in the heat of the moment to care about the expensive French and Italian designer clothing. Besides she wouldn't need them anymore, she though wry.

Felix kissed her small white laced thong before removing it and throwing it away somewhere it would never be found.

Darya was completely naked now. Every inch of her tall body exposed to his eyes, who were taking everything in. It was just like old times. This nude Darya was still as beautiful as back in 1587 when they had explored each other for the first time. He looked one more time in her foxy eyes, asking for permission and when she nodded fanatical, pleasure came rushing towards her. The tip of his tongue entered her first, teasing her before she felt the slow movements against her sensitive flesh. It was as if the stars had been gathered together and handed to her. If she could howl she would, but she wasn't a filthy mongrel.

Darya's fingers knotted in Felix's soft black hair, pulling his face closer to her flesh, needing it. Her hands removed Felix's dark grey cloak, letting it drop to the ground. She carefully stripped him from his posh black Yves Saint Laurent suit, because he still needed it, he did have to go back to his masters to report that she had… passed away.

Her eyes darted from his face to his hardness, covered in the thin fabric of his boxer. The fabric was thin but it seemed to strangle him like a snake does to a helpless mouse. It was almost painfully and he needed Darya badly to relief him.

This was a complete new place and situation where they were about to make love and reunite again. But it was arousing. The thought that a human could walk into the alley or Demetri, who was given the order to accompany him and track Darya down on this trip, was exciting in a strange way.

Felix lifted her up and laid her on his cloak which was spread and served as a mattress at the moment. He bended over her and stroked her cheek with his thumb before pushing himself in her and curse the Lords, she felt so good! She gasped when she felt him, it had been so long ago. Too long and she had almost forgotten that really everything about Felix was above the average size. He was big in every meaning of the word.

Darya shuddered from the sheer pleasure spreading through her body and she let out a ragged breath: " Oh God." She whispered.

Felix smirked, her favorite of all faces Felix could pull and he kissed her lips again hard and demanding while he thrusted once hard inside her, but stayed completely still in her afterwards.

The hard push made her wince and let out a " Ah!" of pleasure.

He buried his face in her neck and finally started moving his hips forward, very, very slowly. It was sweet, slow, intimate love making like she had never experienced before. Felix moved his head and looked her in the eyes, while he continued to thrust slowly inside her. He didn't remove his eyes from her, watching as they filled with love and memorable pleasure he was giving her and neither did she. It would be the last time ever, how painful it was to think, that she would see him and vice versa.

Darya moaned and her eyes rolled back a little in her head. Hearing her moan and whisper his name had always been a driving source to give her more pleasure and it turned him on incredibly, ever since the first time they had claimed each other's body. But now it caused his throat to close painfully and burn with venom because his mind realized soon Darya would be no longer. Out of his life, out of this world. But not forgotten. Never, he growled in his mind.

All Felix's senses were screaming his release would be soon and because he knew Darya's face and body like his own, hers would be too. With a final strong, hard thrust different from all the slow ones Darya came. He followed shortly and he let out a roaring sound.

He wasn't done yet. He was still rock hard and his hunger for her wasn't satisfied yet. Not even close.

" I'm done behaving!" Felix snarled primitive, darkness clouding his voice.

Darya was pushed against the wall and her hand left a small dent in the shape of them. His hand grabbed her waist, pulling her roughly closer to him and without wasting seconds he pounded his full length inside her. She let out a pleasured cry and lost herself into Felix's rhythm. She held her body still, the only movement it made was because he kept slamming full force. Words could not describe how much she loved this, him.

Their previous love session had been slow and it connected them for one last time, but this was wild and animalistic and maybe even better. Faster than last time he felt her muscles clench his hardness in harmony and once again they came, mind-blowing waves washing over their bodies.

Darya dropped to her knees, breathing deep and looking at the dirty ground, finding a complicated pattern of cracks, circles and tiny holes in it. Felix dressed himself again, while he kept watching her glorious naked body that had gone from ecstasy too stiff from repressed fear.

He bended down and cupped her chin: " Don't fear, my Darya."

She avoided his gaze, the despair she would find here would make her shrink and Felix seemed to suffer enough but his words made her head jerk in his direction.

" I don't fear. I never feared you!" she whispered fiercely, her hand grasping his suit and forming into balled fists.

Felix gently wrapped his cloak around her and lifted her up, until she was at the same level as he was.

Her death was coming closer now and though she wanted to run away and never stop, she couldn't. This was easier, safer for Felix. One question still clouded her mind painfully and she couldn't find peace and accept her fate before she got a satisfying answer.

" Nika?" she murmured quietly and the name was enough for Felix to completely understand what her quiet wish meant.

His hand caressed her cheek softly: " She was not in Italy with you. She won't be punished." And he looked her in the eyes to ensure her that it was a promise. One last promise, that wouldn't be broken, if Nika continued to be a good girl.

She sighed relieved. Nika would live. Alone for all eternity, but she would live. Darya only wished she would be able to see her one last time, to say goodbye. To comfort her and say it's all alright. That she shouldn't try to revenge her and keep a low profile to get out of the sights of the Volturi. That she shouldn't mourn over her. That she loved her with every fiber of her being.

Darya's threw her arms around Felix's neck and her body melted into his, no need for words. Two bounded souls became one after a very long time. For a moment she was oblivious of the world around her. But all good things come to an end.

One last time, she crashed her lips upon his, letting him feel the burning she felt. He moaned, instantly wishing for more and then she pulled away and whispered her last words against the soft flesh of his lips.

" I love you. You have no idea how much. You are the best thing I ever had." And instinctively she clung harder onto him " Remember me. All of me. But find a women, love. Find a women an treat her like you treated me, care for her like you cared for me, and love her like you loved me. Continue living and don't let your life crumble down by my mistake."

She took one sharp, unnecessary breath and continued: " You did what you have been told. It's alright. I don't fear my executor. Remember my words and remember my love, whenever you think of me."

Felix nostrils flared of the effort of suppressing the agony that battled inside him.

" I love you." She whispered almost inaudible with such a lovely voice he had to suppress the desire to take her again and she buried her face in his neck, her body falling completely still, waiting for the inevitable.

Felix's hands rose from her waist up to her slender neck in stroking movements and his lips kissed her soft hair before his thumbs started to brush her cheek softly. His hands started to grip her neck tightly and swiftly before she could develop further more fear, he twisted. She let out a small whimper of pain that stopped when her head was no longer connected to her glorious body and pain crashed upon him, like a thousand jabs of Jane's awful ability. If only it was Jane's ability. The screeching metal sound of Darya's tearing flesh made him cringe and he dropped her head almost as if he was in shock.

Darya was gone.

He killed her.

And there was nothing for the rest of eternity that would make him forget his awful sin.

He killed his lover. He cared for her. That was it. It was a simple fact that had always been so and it was a shame that she needed to die before he would realize that.

He realized something else, a horror thought: he had never said he loved her. There had never been a need to it. Sure she knew - she had knew it all the time, she felt it - that he loved her, but he had never said it out loud, as a sign of showing his affection for her.

He could still place her back together. Venom healed everything. She wasn't burned yet and she could live. With him.

His hands reached almost immediately for her so he could spread some of his venom over the edges of her ripped off head and part of her neck.

No, there had been a target on her head, and his master Aro only had to touch his hand to know that she would be still alive. How excruciating painful the truth was, she had to stay dead. For her own sake, because someone else would not be as merciful as he had been.

His fingers went to search the silver, deadly object in the pocket of his pants an when he found it he wanted to crush it in a million tiny, unrecognizable pieces. With a swift click it roared to lift, creating a small, golden red flame and he could feel the heat of it on his face.

He closed his eyes when he threw it towards the body of his once alive lover and it caught fire immediately. The flames covered her body and created clouds of thick purple honey scented smoke in the alley.

Darya was gone now. Forever.

A feather light movement on top of the building on his left caught Felix's ears but he didn't bother to look up. Milliseconds later Demetri appeared next to him, his legs taking the impact of his jump perfectly.

" Finally, she's gone. Why did it take you so long?!"Demetri said annoyed and a sick, sadistic smile hung around the corners of his mouth, threatening to become a full smile of satisfaction.

Animalistic rage exploded in his chest, red violent flames dancing before his vision.

He let out an infuriated growl - the sound of it carried itself away through several streets ahead - and he grabbed Demetri by the throat, slamming him into the wall and lifting him up. The force of his grip caused cracks to appear in his jaw.

" Don't you ever talk about her like that. Don't ever mention her again. Don't even think about her or I will end you!" He spat outraged. His vision was still covered with redness and the urge he felt to tear Demetri apart slowly piece by piece and burn him was overwhelming, taking over all his senses.

He let Demetri go against the strength of his desire to kill him painfully and spit his venom on Demetri's black leather Italian designer shoes.

And then he ran away. Away from the pain. Away from her. Back to the castle he called home, where he would recall all his beautiful memories with Darya and continued to live like nothing ever happened.

Naturally Demetri followed, taken back by his friends outburst. Even the blind could see that he was hurt by the destruction of Darya. But it had been necessary and he didn't like Darya. He had never done so.

They were already more than 15 streets away from Darya's burning body when Felix heard a high, bloodcurdling scream that matched his own agonizing pain.

* * *

**Sooo? What do you think?**


End file.
